


A Dragon's Love Can Last A Thousand Years

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anomalys, Bad Dirty Talk, Cute and Hot, Damien can't decide what animal they want to be, Damien hates Sans, Derek is a cock-blocker, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gaster is to cute, Like a tatortot, Magic m8, Old Lab, Science Experiments, Smut, Unisex Damien, Why did you read this?, You filthy sinners, dirty filthy smut, lab, story heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gaster and Sans find out something surprising?<br/>They search out the source.</p><p> </p><p>This is OC x Undertale -ness so if ya hate then vibrate ;3 *Vibrates intensely*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Love Can Last A Thousand Years

A tall figure stood silently watching the monitors on the wall. Monsters walked back and forth between rooms with clipboards. Sometimes there was rushing and sometimes only one or two monsters would be in such a rush. The figure sighed writing on one of the many papers he had on his desk. He turned with a soft hum when he heard the click of his door. A short skeleton walked in wearing a white lab coat that was a bit large on him.

"hey uh... Dr. Gaster." The skeleton said with a soft nervous chuckle. 

"What is it Sans?" The scientise asked with a worried frown. Hardly anyone would enter his office unless it was urgent or they needed something. "w-we...f-found a uh... anomaly..." The skeleton got quieter as he spoke. "Whats wrong?!" The tall figure said now definitely worried. He got up from his chair before being yanked by Sans. "i- i have to s-show you..." Sans drawn out you, while glancing back at Gaster. Gaster was quite confused, but followed anyway. They made it to a observing room, confusing Gaster even more. Once they were inside Gaster gasped. There was three separate rooms. Glass separating the pair of scientists from them.A red young dragon in one room a young golden dragon in another an what could only be assumed as their mother in the last. "W-why are they t-trapped here?!" Gaster asked confused out of his mind. Sans pushed him to a monitor shaking. Gaster read over the text in silence. He could feel himself shake after finishing. "W-what?..." There was only silence. This was so sudden and caught Gaster off guard. "Sans..." Gaster said sternly. "Bring them to me." Gaster said looking behind to see the short skeleton.

"y-yes sir!" Sans said obeying his higher authority without question.

Gaster watched him approach the tiny red dragon snatching it up in his arms cradling it. Sans came back and immediately handed it to Gaster. "H-how can we be so far apart? Yet so close young one?" Gaster said contemplating the information he had just learned. "Your the reason I exist?" The tall figure couldn't hold his laughter. He looked the creature over. "Damien..." Gaster nuzzled the dragon and it gave out a cry in discomfort. Once Gaster pulled away though the youngling's claws rested on his cheeks. "D-Daaahhhh.." Gaster smiled knowing they were trying to pronounce they gave them. "Damien..." "Dahhhmon...." Gaster chuckled smiling. Sans was smiling to, this time a genuine one. It was a sweet moment but was rudely interupted by the door being opened.... SLAMMED. Open. Gaster jumped slightly as Alphys and a couple other monsters rushed in only to gasp at Gaster and Damien. 

"Y-you s-shouldn't m-mess with t-them!" Alphys said in desperation. Sans immediately ran to Gaster's side. "Why?!" Sans yelled a bit louder then he wanted to. "B-because!!! T-they s-shouldn't know a-about Gaster!!" Alphys said approaching but something made everyone go still. The dragon had ran up Gaster's arm and was now on his shoulder barking at Alphys. "S-SEE!!" Alphys yelled running over trying to get the dragon off of Gaster. It continued barking and growling. Alphys successfully caught them they writhed in her touch growling and barking. "I-it b-bonded with y-you..." Alphys said, almost hurt. Gaster could feel anger burn through him and now he knew why. They were bonded, it was unbreakable and now that they had the ability to touch each other they could feel the way the other feels. They both were angry.

"Alphys! That isn't a bad thing!" Gaster said. It was all he could say. They were connected to each through space and time and now look. They are together.

"Y-you d-don't understand!" Alphys yelled still trying to control the baby monster. She huffed in annoyance before going back into the room to let go of the child. Gaster noticed it crying and yelling. He could feel sadness as he watched helplessly. Sans tugged on his lab coat. He huffed a bit,"c'mon Gast..." Gaster sighed before following Sans out of the room the other monsters that came with Alphys looking at him sympathetically.


End file.
